


Dēfixio

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But in Canon, Gifted!Akira, Spirit Animals, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: The world is vast, and from a young age, Kurusu Akira knew there were simply many beings beyond his comprehension.Time moves on, and Kurusu has no issue following along with it.Regardless of the spirits around him. Regardless of the curses on people near him.It's not his business.(However, sometimes...It is.)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Kurusu Akira's Mother, Kurusu Akira & Random Spirit - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Dēfixio

Akira Kurusu is eight years old, alone in front of the grocery store window, and his mother is nowhere to be found. The cabbages at the glass look fresh and ready to be cut-up. They would probably make a good side-dish, as his mother was a good cook. Akira placed a finger on the reflective surface.

She was a bit absentminded, always forgetting where Akira hid during Hide and Go Seek; always bumping her head on the doorway; always forgetting to pay whatever bills were. She would chuckle as Akira tells her in reminder that she had to pay something. He didn't know what the papers were, but he never forgot.

Someone had to look after her when Dad was away. He often was.

Akira's mother would always smile as he doodled supportive notes. Crayons dull and fridge low on ingredients, the Mother-Son duo had gone to get supplies.

And now, Akira notes, she was missing. Had she forgotten her son while looking at the sales?

He _could_ be scared...But to be honest, his bedroom was much scarier than being left alone. Akira doesn't know if anyone else feels this way, but the quiet steps of customers and the ring of a cashier is a normal calm he adored. Akira looks left, right, then crosses the street. He waits at the street pole, patient.

Time passes.

Akira glances downward when a flurry of snow-white landed by his feet.

A raven, pure white with violet eyes stares straight ahead. It tilts its head, and Akira mirrors the motion with a slow blink.

"Why aren't you flying away?" Akira questions the bird because he knows they fly away when someone gets too close. This raven was only a free inches away from his grey shoes. "Are you hurt?" However, the bird doesn't look injured. In fact, it looks perfectly healthy. As healthy as Akira can see.

Akira kneels, a hand poking free with fingers outstretched. He doesn't quite hope, but his heart trembles as the white feathered bird leaps into his palm. It's insanely light as if the free creature never existed in the first place. And yet here it was, quiet, moving, and watching.

"You're so cool," Akira couldn't help but breathe out, core racing faster than the cars on television.

"Excuse me," A young woman calls out. "That's my friend. Could you be so kind to give him back to me?"

Akira doesn't look away. The violet hues belonging to the raven shimmers. "Birds don't belong to anyone." He simply says because it's true.

There's a moment of quiet. "You're right." The woman agrees, "They don't. No one can tie them down, as they rule the skies. However, this is my best friend. We've been together since I was small." She doesn't approach him, Akira can't see her shadow from here. "I am sorry to have sounded so narrow-minded. May I…?"

Akira turns heel, the bird in his hand comfortable.

"What pretty eyes," The woman breathes, and Akira stares at her. She doesn't have a face. He can't see it, a blurred shadow dismissing any facial feature aside from her unnaturally pale skin and red hair. "You're blessed, Child. And what a handsome man you'll grow up to be." The compliment was far too much.

Akira ducks his head, heat building over his nose. "Thank you," He murmurs. The raven shifts-hops onto his shoulder and flies onto the woman's head. "Oh." Akira mumbles, and the stranger chuckles.

"Hey," Akira pipes up, because his mother still hasn't returned yet. "Why aren't you scary?" It's a legitimate question, one from the heart. He can't see her face, they're alone together, and she speaks weird.

"Why?" The woman murmurs. "Who knows? I don't hurt anybody. I don't start trouble, and I don't purposely trip people because I'm having a sour day. Maybe I'm not scary because you _feel_ I'm not scary."

The raven shuffles as if the red bed of hair is a perch, and shuts its eyes.

Akira looks across the street. "Okay. So you're not bad. Got it." He understands most of that, at least.

"Don't misunderstand, Child," The woman speaks again, dusting her dress. "There will be many things you will see, things you will hear, and they _will_ be scary. And harmful." She hums. "Many forget. Long-lasting blessings come with misfortunes and gifts. All you need to be is strong, believe, and you'll get through it. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Akira thinks of his bedroom late at night. The shadows, the shift of darkness, and the cold creep of the air.

"I know." And it doesn't feel like a lie.

A car zooms by.

"Good." The woman taps her fingers together. "Be careful out there, Child. The world is a dark and scary place. With or without your loved ones. There will always be the ones who leer above, and those who thrive underneath." A final warning, but not an unwelcome one.

"Akira? Akira! Where are you, Honey?" The call of his mother drags a faint sense of relief out from under him.

"Over here, Momma!" Akira calls her over, leaping to grab her free hand, the other stocked with plastic bags.

"Was there...Someone else here with you?" His mother questions, blinking hard.

Akira yawns into a hand. "No. Why, Momma?" He rubs at his eyes, wondering if she could give him a piggy-back ride.

Much to his surprise, she actually picked him up and began walking. "No...No, it's nothing. That's strange, I thought I...Let's go home, Akira. We're having curry." The subject is switched.

"Okay." Akira leans into her embrace. He peers over her shoulder. "Momma," He calls, quiet and exhausted from standing for too long. His gaze resides on where the strange woman and the raven used to be. "Do you think one day I'll be able to protect the people I love, no matter what?" When he's older and strong enough. When he's big and powerful, will he be able to?

His mother chuckles softly. "I'm sure you will, Akira. You're a strong boy."

Akira shuts his eyes.

He hopes so, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a one-shot but I don't quite have time to work on this one. (I was 50% done with the next chapter lol, which was jumping into canon events.) This sat in my docs for quite some time and I figured someone might wanna read it. If I end up updating this, then welp, but other than that, I hope you enjoyed this little piece.
> 
> Dēfixio = (Curse?) Binding


End file.
